Gone
by Yami Arike
Summary: 0_0.. why did I write this?!?!?! Complete and utter Hiei and Kurama sap!! Oo0o0o.. it's a songfic too... ^^


Gone  
A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction  
  
Note: Lyrics for the song "Gone" are property of N*SYNC. Yeah.. I know.. it's sappy. Shut up and read, alright?!?! If I screwed up, don't flame me. I just wrote this because I felt like it. Jaganshi= one whom possesses the Jagan, kitsune= fox. anything  
in a ~ is a lyric.  
  
  
Gone  
  
~There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home  
It seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone~  
  
The redheaded kitsune sniffled. Kurama sighed and held his face in his hands, trying not to cry.  
  
~And I remember what you said to me- you were acting so strange  
maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change~  
  
"Damn him.." the boy sobbed, crystalline tears leaking out of the corners of his emerald eyes and falling on the carpet.  
  
~Was it something I said to make you turn away- to make you walk out and leave me cold?  
If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here.. right now..~  
  
Kurama had been a wreck ever since those simple, yet awful words had been uttered from the dark Jaganshi's mouth..  
  
~I've been sitting here, can't get you off my mind, I try my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face- but the truth remains.. you're gone.~  
  
"I'm leaving, kitsune." was all he had said. Kurama wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to figure out why the memory had him shaking. It was only two days ago…  
  
~You're gone..  
Baby, you're gone.~  
  
"He never knew I loved him. He never knew I would give my life for him.."  
  
~Now I don't want to make excuses, baby, don't change the fact that you're gone- no, no..  
But if there's something that I could do.. won't you please let me know?~  
  
"I knew you would." came the dark voice. Kurama froze as Hiei hopped inside his window, walking over to the distressed redhead.  
  
~The time is passing so slowly now.. guess that's my life without you  
And maybe I could change my everyday, yeah, but baby I don't want to.~  
  
Childlike fingers lifted Kurama's chin. Hiei stared down into those wet, sad emerald eyes, feeling something tug at his dark soul.  
  
~So I'll just hang around and find some things to do to take my mind off missing you.  
And I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too.~  
  
"Kurama, I-" he couldn't say it. Hiei clenched his teeth, crimson eyes softening despite his self-disgust.   
  
~Please say you do…  
Yeah…~  
  
How could he have made the kitsune like this? It should be illegal to let tears spoil such a face… Hiei's thumb wiped away the drops leaking from the hypnotizing emerald orbs.  
  
~I've been sitting here, can't get you off my mind, I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face, but the truth remains.. you're gone.~  
  
"I promise to never make you cry again, kistune." the Jaganshi whispered, leaning forward and placing an awkward yet sincere kiss on Kurama's soft lips. Hiei's eyes slid shut as the redhead deepened the kiss.  
  
~You're gone.  
You're gone.~  
  
Hiei melted as loving arms snaked around his waist.  
"I love you.." Kurama whispered. Hiei smiled.  
  
~You're.. gone.  
You're.. gone.~  
  
"I love you too, Kurama." Hiei confessed, leaning his forehead against the redhead's.  
  
~What will I do if I can't be with you- tell me, where will I turn to? Now that we apart..   
.. am I still in your heart? Baby why don't you see.. that I need you here with me?~  
  
"Will you ever leave me again?" Kurama asked. Hiei closed his eyes and let one of his hands play with a few locks of silky red hair.  
  
~Oh..  
I been sitting here, can't get you off my mind- I try my best to be a man and be strong.~  
  
"Never." the Jaganshi replied softly. Kurama smiled.  
  
~I've drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face.. but the truth remains you're gone.  
I've been sitting here, can't get you off my mind, I try my best to be a man and be strong.~  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
Hiei stiffened.  
"I was afraid."  
  
~I've drove myself insane, wishing I could touch your face, but the truth remains.. you're gone.  
You're gone.~  
  
"Of what?"  
"Loving you, kitsune." Hiei replied, framing Kurama's pale face. Emerald eyes met crimson ones.  
  
~You're gone..  
You're gone..~  
  
"Don't be." Kurama said, tilting his head an nuzzling off the white scarf around Hiei's neck. The black-haired demon made a purring sound, tilting his head back to give the kitsune better access.   
  
But the truth remains, you're…  
  
"I won't."  
  
  
  
--end--  
  
Yami Arike: I am crazy.. I messed with the lyrics.. made a simple, sappy story.. someone hit me..  
*Hiei hits Yami Arike on the head*  
Yami Arike: Ow!!  
Kurama: Hiei, that wasn't very nice…  
Hiei: She asked for someone to hit her.  
Yami Arike: The next time I write a Yu Yu Hakusho fic, Yusuke gets Kurama.  
Hiei: 0_0.. NO!!  
Yami Arike: Then apologize for hitting me…  
Hiei: I'm sorry.  
Kurama: ^^  
Yami Arike: ^^ 


End file.
